Red
by jg13145
Summary: One of the female Samurai has a crush on one of the boys. She writes a song to describe her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's something I whipped together a while back. Though it's be fun to post this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or 'Superman' by Taylor Swift

* * *

Tall, dark and supermanly  
He pulls out his Samuraizer and runs  
To save the world from the Nighlok  
It's always the same  
He's got his father's eyes and strong ambition  
I wonder if he knows how strange it is  
To listen to every word he says, yay  
As we fight, he'll say "Are you alright?"  
And I'll say, "Okay"  
I can never tell him, "I love, I'll love you... untill the end"

We're fighting all the time,  
We're busy every day and night  
Saving the world, I'll be around  
He's always saving me  
I wonder if he sees  
I'll be right here in town  
When Xandred comes down

Strong, brave and very quiet,  
He's complicated,he has a secret to keep  
But I hope someday we'll learn the truth, yeah  
Something in his deep blue eyes has me sayin'  
He's different, and he's just like me  
No matter what the others say  
And we'll train, have Moogers to fight and we'll be okay  
I always forget to tell you We're in this together, you're not alone

We're fighting all the time,  
We're busy every day and night  
Saving the world, I'll be around  
He's always saving me  
I wonder if he sees  
I'll be right here in town  
When Xandred comes down

And we watch you fight really hard  
Always sayin "Never Give Up"  
Don'r forget, don't forget about me  
I'm not the strongest but I'm ready to go  
To show you and the world  
Who I can, who I can and will be  
Right here wishing it was you,  
Who told us the truth  
No matter what we said

'cause we'll stay until the end

We're fighting all the time,  
We're busy every day and night  
Saving the world, I'll be around...  
Samurai Forever  
I watched him take Xandred on  
Our jobs as Samurai are done  
I'll be right here in town  
When we come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

When the fight ends

* * *

AN: What did you think? Leave review or send me a PM! Should I do another chapter or a epilogue? Thanks!


	2. The Best Samurai

AN: Here's a new "song" Thanks **Cha** **Cha Girl 12** for reviewing the last chapter, and favoriting! This one's for you! Tou answer your review, I think you know who it is, but what made you think so?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Power Rangers and that I was as talented a singer and songwriter as Taylor Swift. The original song in not "Mine".

* * *

Oh,oh,oh  
Oh, oh, oh

We are Rangers working full time fighting evil  
I left a small town leaving my family  
I was the youngest and most innocent  
Wondering if my sister would be proud of me

You say,"Never give up"  
As we fight around town  
The moments I could see them  
Yes, yes this is what I wonder 'bout

If you remember going to the beach?  
At the amusement park with our friends?  
You gave me the courage to keep on fighting  
You'll always the best Samurai

Flash forward and we keep on fighting  
Asking when will this all end?  
We found your secret and figured out why you were guarded  
And we decided to stay until the end

But it's not the same  
Without you here  
When will you come back?  
Yes, yes this is what I think about

Do you remember training in the garden?  
Practicing like it was the last time  
You gave me the courage to keep on fighting  
You'll always the best Samurai

Do you remember when we fought together?  
You gave the Black Box for the first time  
You finally finished Master Xandred and the Nighloks  
You'll always the best Samurai

Oh, oh, oh

And I remembered the day we had to leave  
As the adventure came to an end  
I walked out crying and you followed me out into the street

Knowing this was the goodbye  
'cause we didn't have to stay  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "Please don't go away"

You said,"I remember all the adventures we had together  
Fighting as a team for the last time  
I fell in love with a caring, careful daughter  
She'll always be my Samurai"

Hold on, Make it last  
Hold on, Never turn back  
You gave me the courage to keep on fighting  
You'll always the best Samurai

(Hold on) Do you believe it  
(Hold on) we're gonna make it now  
(Hold on) And I can see it

(Yes,yes) I can see it now  
See it now  
See it now

* * *

AN: What did you think? Leave a review or PM me! Don't forget to check out my other Samurai fics- "**Innocent**", "**Symbol Reflections**" and "**Symbol Realizations**"


	3. I'd Lie

AN: Thanks to **wellwisher123**,** powerrangersfangirl22**,and** CHa Cha Girl 12. **This is for you three. This one doesn't have as many lyrics changed but I thought there were enough to post it.

Disclaimer: "I'd Lie" if I told you I owned Power Rangers or this song by Taylor Swift

* * *

I don't think the Megazord cockpit  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells us about his life  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He doesn't want to hurt us he swears  
As we fight everywhere  
We wonder 'cause we hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He fights and trains every night  
That the truth would come along

And I could tell you his favorite color's red  
He loves to train, he's only eighteen  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Taking in our looks since the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've understood all along?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's red  
He loves to train, he's only eighteen  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

It's hard to see him walk away  
In the end, if I could only say,  
"I'm holding back everything for you"

He'd never tell you but he has a sister  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My God, he's beautiful"  
So I fight alongside him and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's red  
He loves to train oh and it kills me  
We both have sisters, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

* * *

AN: What did you guys think? I'm thinking about changing the title of this fic. Any ideas? Leave a review or PM me. Thanks!


	4. Red

AN: New chapter and new title as you may have noticed. Thank you Taylor Swift, I think it sums up the one thing all these songs have in common

Disclaimer" I don't own the and of the "Red" Power Rangers or the song, Taylor Swift does.

* * *

Loving him is like driving a Zord into a Nighlok  
Stronger than the fight, passionate as the team, ending so suddenly  
Protecting him is like trying to change his mind now that we're fighting together  
Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all

Him leaving was blue, like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray,all alone  
Moving on was trying to know the person we never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

Seeing him was like realizing all we ever wanted was for this to end  
Talking to him was as easy as seeing our best friends sing all day long  
Fighting next to him as we saved the world wasn't something completely new  
Coming back was like wishing we never found out that our bond could be that strong

Him leaving was blue, like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray, all alone  
Moving on was trying to know the person we never met  
But loving him was red, oh red, burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell ourselves it's now time we gotta go  
But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head… in burning red  
Burning, it was red

Him leaving was blue, like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray, all alone  
Moving on was trying to know the person we never met  
Cause loving him was red, yeah yeah red, burning red

And that's why he's spinning around in my head  
Comes back to me in burning red  
Protecting him is like trying to change his mind now that we're fighting together

* * *

AN: What did you guys think? How about the title? Feel free to leave a review or PM me!


	5. I'm Only Me when I'm With You

AN: I know, I know! Long over due but don't kill me for it. I hate Senior year even though I've been accepted to 2 colleges.

Disclaimer: I cried when i watched "Samurai Forever" at home. If I owned Power Rangers, would I be writing this?

AN2: Thanks to **piper rose shiba directioner **for reviewing anf following 'Red and** wellwisher123** for reviewing. this is for you two!

* * *

Friday morning beneath the sun,  
Outside in your yard,  
You and I are paintin' symbols in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
Just listen to our best friends sing.  
Our friends are right here by our side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna fight without you.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fight if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you try to save me half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

A city boy and country girl  
Livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out how to end the fight.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears,  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't fight without me

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fight if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you try to save me half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you try to save me half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
\Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

* * *

AN:What'd you think? Don't be afraid to review or to send me a PM!


	6. Tell Me A Lie (Tell Me the Truth)

AN: Time for another song!

Disclaimer: "Tell Me A Lie" and say that I own Power Rangers.

* * *

Can't ever get it right  
No matter how hard I try  
And I've tried

Well, I put up a good fight  
But Moogers cut like knives  
But I'm tired

As you leave the team again this time

Tell me I'm weak and useless  
That I should leave, leave  
Tell me you don't want me here  
That you need your distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say she's what you're missing, baby  
If she's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and...

Tell me a lie

Well you're the quiet type  
Your persistence  
Gets me every time

And well there must've been a time  
I was the reason for that smile  
So keep in mind

As you take what's left of you and I

Tell me I'm strong and brave  
That I should stay, stay  
Tell me that you need me here  
ThatI should close the distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say she's what you're missing, baby  
If she's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and...

Tell me the truth

(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me the truth  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me the truth  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me the truth

Tell me I'm strong and brave  
That I should stay, stay  
Tell me that you need me here  
That I should close the distance, distance  
Tell me anything and you say I'm what you're missing, baby  
If I'm the reason that you're leaving the team tonight  
Spare me what you think and...

Tell me a lie!  
Tell me the truth!  
Tell me a lie!  
Tell me the truth!

* * *

AN: What did you guys think? Don't be afraid to leave a review or PM. Be sure to check out my other Samurai stories! Happy Holidays!


	7. Give Your Heart A Break

AN: Long time no see everyone! I hope yáll enjoy this update! I have 7 more weeks of highschool left! Can't believe. Sorry about not updating sooner but it's been super busy. I have wisdom teeth removal this Friday (on my 18th birthday too!) and prom next weekend.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers n'est pas le mien. Nor does 'Give your Heart A Break' belong to me either. Just a fair warning, the chorus stays the same.

* * *

The day I first met you  
You told me that there's no turning back

But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Will this ever end?  
Will our own training  
Pay off in the end?

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When she came, you left home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your Samuraier, Ranger  
But you did not reply

The world we can save it, we can do it  
We can save it, fighting together  
There's no turning back now  
Please, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When you smile back at me  
The feelings returns once more  
But you won't let me leap  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been left before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me that there's no turning back

AN: What'd you think? Leave a review or PM me. Until next time!


End file.
